Second Chance
by Ruinfall
Summary: Mason "Dipper" Pines was killed by Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon, but that wasn't the end for him. He was given a second chance at life by Joey Drew as a living cartoon ink demon named Bendy. Get ready Dipper, your new life is about to begin. [GF Alternate End] [BATIM AU] [Dark in future chapters]
1. Prologue

**Important AN- Please Read First!: Okay, uh, this is a rather weird idea I've been bouncing around in my head for a while (fueled by insomnia, boredom, and a hell of a lot of Mountain Dew). It's kind of an alternate ending to Gravity Falls crossover-ed with a (mostly) complete AU of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Please leave a review, okay? Reviews help keep me going and my confidence up.**

 **Rated T because of future chapters. I like to build up my stories before diving deep down into the rabbit holes of WTF.**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls nor Bendy and the Ink Machine. I also do not own the cover art. All rights go to their wonderful creators.**

[Updated]

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

I was staring into the eye of the _devil._

Before this fateful summer, I had always pictured the devil as the classic, red, horned beast commonly depicted in Christian art.

But I knew better now.

The devil didn't actually look like that. No, he was actually a yellow, one-eyed fancy-dressed triangle by the name of Bill Cipher; the Dream Demon that has been terrorizing me and my family all summer.

A few weeks ago, I learned that the Author of Journals, the man who wrote three books depicting the supernatural oddities found in Gravity Falls, was actually my great uncle, Stanford Pines.

His twin, Stanley Pines, the conman my own twin and I have been staying with this whole summer, had secretly spent 30 years pretending to be his brother. He did this in hopes of someday bringing Ford back to this dimension after said man fell through a portal of his own creation.

Stan succeeded, he fulfilled his dream of bringing his brother back home.

And I got to finally meet my hero.

Ford told me about Bill's plan. It was to start what was known as 'Weirdmageddon', and completely take over our reality.

Bill got his sick wish.

Fortunately, there is some kind of 'Weirdness Barrier' around the town of Gravity Falls that is currently keeping Weirdmageddon from going global. The only way for the Barrier to be broken was by using some kind of math equation, and Ford was the only one who knew it.

And Bill _wanted_ it.

Now Mabel and I are at the dream demon's mercy.

The massive Dream Demon held us in his hand. He brought us close to his 'face'.

"Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it! "

My eyes widened in absolute terror as I saw our zodiacs flash through Cipher's eye.

"EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE…" My heart felt like it turned to ice when the flashing images suddenly ended at my pine tree symbol. **"...YOU!"**

"Wait!" Ford shouted out desperately.

"Too late, Fordsie!" Bill laughed maniacally. "You should have made your choice sooner! Now say goodbye!"

Then there was a bright blue light. All I could hear was Mabel screaming out my name. My world became nothing but torturous agony.

 **Darkness.**

* * *

 **AN: Don't worry, it's just the Prologue. The actual chapters will be longer. :)**


	2. The Rebirth Of A Pine Tree

**AN: Smo** **l Dipper/Bendy ahead! Prepare for cuteness! Also, I forgot to mention the last chapter. There will be future, slightly creepy, and obsessive, Bendy worshiping by Sammy because I feel that it just wouldn't be BATIM (even an alternate version) without it. That and I think Dipper's reaction to being worshiped like a god would be VERY funny.**

 **Review answering time!**

 **Katoptris12:** So how on Earth did Joey drew of all people end up with Dipper's soul or body? Surely bill didn't just throw it away!

 **My Answer:** The fate of Dip-Dop's body is revealed in this chapter. As for his soul... I'm using the power of the great pink amphibian! That and you can't hold on to a wild soul. (Hehe, get the reference? If not then I will give you a clue. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea~?")

 **I own nothing but the minor OC's that may or may not appear in this story.**

 **Now onto the show! Welcome to Arc 1 of Second Chance!**

[Updated]

* * *

~Chapter 1~

The Rebirth Of A Pine Tree

* * *

 _Darkness, nothing but darkness._

'What happened...?'

 _Memories began to come back to me._

'Oh... Oh God... oh God oh God oh God OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! I AM DEAD! BILL KILLED ME! I'M DEAD! OH GOD, WHAT DO I DO?! OH GOD OH GOD!'

 _""...Child…""_

 _My panicking came to an abrupt halt at the sound of a quiet, female(?) voice._

 _"Who's there?" I called out._

 _Something that felt like a hand (but much larger and animal-like) gently grabbed my own. They gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze; almost like how a mother would._

 _I still did not understand what was happening, but yet just being with this presence made me feel much calmer than I was before._

 _""...You must return, child…"" the being whispered. ""...It is not your time…""_

 _At their words, I had a flashback of my death. A little bit of my fear from before returned, but I managed to push it down and replace it with curiosity._

 _"But how? I'm pretty sure that Bill completely burned my body-" Realization then struck me hard. "Oh my God..._ Mabel… _she... she had to watch Bill burn me alive!"_

 _""...Do not worry young one…,"" the voice chuckled sadly. ""...It's time for you to return…""_

 _A pentagram suddenly flickered before me. I began to feel a strange, tugging sensation._

 _""...Listen, little sapling, and heed my warning. The True End is coming, and soon, the fate of all life will rest solely in your hands. Please, child, I beg of you. When the time comes…-""_

 _The world was engulfed in a bright flash of light._

 _""-...make the right choice…""_

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling of what could only be described as falling through a black hole, having

your entire being torn to shreds, only to have it put back together again? Unfortunately, I do now.

It freaking HURTS.

I honestly was not sure how long I was in pain, but when it finally began to fade, the first thing I realized was that I was _breathing._

And soon after that, my other senses began coming into focus. I was laying on something cold. Yet, at the same time, it was also kind of warm.

I also felt awfully wet.

Then, all of a sudden, something large and warm was set on my body. At this unexpected contact, my eyes shot open in surprise.

When my eyes opened, though, I was greeted with the sight of a massive, blurry, human shape hovering over me. Whoever it was had, what I guessed, their hand on me.

The large person leaned in close to my face, and details finally began to come into focus.

It was an olive-skinned man with slightly graying blond hair. His widened, brown eyes were glistening with tears.

"It... It worked…," he whispered before a big grin began spreading across his face. "He is real... He is REAL!" He then began laughing.

 _'Real? I don't understand, what is the big deal about me being real? Well, other than the fact I just came back from the dead.'_

The large man snapped me out of my thoughts when he suddenly put his other hand on me and gently lifted me up. He brought me close to his chest and held me like a baby. He looked down at me with warm, loving eyes.

"Hey there Bendy, my name is Joey Drew. I am your creator!" The man now known as Joey greeted enthusiastically.

 _'What? Creator?'_

Against everything warning me not to, I looked down at where I was before from the corner of my eye. To my absolute horror, I saw an ink-covered piece of paper on the floor. But that wasn't what terrified me. No, what terrified me was that the paper was in the center of a freaking PENTAGRAM!

The clues began to fall into place. The pentagram, Joey calling himself my creator, it started to create a horrendous picture.

 _'Joey must have used demonic magic to create the body I now reside in, and at some point, I was pulled from the afterlife and placed into said body. I was brought back to life by black magic. Oh God, I feel sick to my stomach.'_

All of a sudden, a tired feeling began to wash over me. And I soon found myself yawning as my eyes began to close on their own accord.

"You must be rather tired." Joey chuckled softly. "That is understandable, you _were_ literally just created after all. How about we find you somewhere to sleep, huh?"

The blond man then stood up and began walking towards the exit.

 _'No I... I don't want... I... can't trust…'_

...

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but most if not all the chapters in Arc 1 is likely going to be like this because it's mainly about Dipper settling into his new life as Bendy. That and I don't want to ruin a chapter by putting in too much at once when it's unneeded. So, to make up for shortness I will probably post two chapters on the same day! :D**


	3. Getting Used To A New Body

**AN: Dipper angst ahead, and also like one swear word. I just wanted to let you know! :P**

 **Review answering time!**

 **Katoptris12:** Well, that definitely explained It, but will Joey realize that what he brought to life wasn't actually bendy? Also, sorry, but IDK SpongeBob.

 **My Answer:** Oh, Joey will find out... eventually. *Cue Evil Laughter* And also, I'm sorry that you don't know SpongeBob... Actually, I'm NOT sorry that you don't know that show. It's good to know someone out there doesn't have to go through the daily torture I'm forced to go through. (I love my brother, but GOD does SpongeBob get annoying after a while.)

 **Me own nothing but future OC's.**

[Updated]

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Getting Used To A New Body

* * *

Warm.

Everything is warm.

I curled up closer to myself as I slowly began to become aware of my surroundings. I appeared to be laying in a bed, with a fuzzy blanket wrapped around me. Furthermore, I was snuggling what I guessed was a stuffed snake of some sort.

I just laid there for a bit, relishing in the comforting warmth, until I realized that my body felt off. I guess that I was too out of it before to notice that my body felt different. It didn't feel like my old one, and it kind of annoyed me that I didn't understand why.

 _'I hate not knowing things.'_ I sighed.

Flick.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something flick against my face. My eyes shot open.

To my shock, the thing that I thought was a stuffed snake was, in fact, NOT a stuffed snake. It was actually a freaking _tail!_

I stared at the alien appendage, trying to process what I was seeing. The tail was thin and black in color, with a triangle-shaped spade at the end.

 _'Is... Is it a part of me?'_ I focused on the tail and tried to move it, which it did. It responded to my commands like one's arm, or leg, would. After a bit of testing, I found that it didn't bend like it had bones. It bent like it was a living spaghetti noodle. It didn't matter how I commanded it to move, it followed them to a tee.

 _'This is not right, this is SO not right! What the hell did this Joey Drew person do? What kind of demonic magic was he messing with? What... What did Joey turn me into?'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I let go of my tail (that will take some time getting used to) and pushed myself up. My eyes landed on the MASSIVE door on the other side of the room, which appeared to be an office.

A blond man was standing in the doorway. He looked at me with a smile.

It was Joey Drew.

"Hey Bendy," Joey greeted me as he walked over. "I see you're finally awake."

I gawked at the much larger man with a storm of mixed emotions. I wasn't sure how to feel, but fear and mistrust were the most prominent so I focused on those.

My body began to tremble. I was dimly aware that my body was starting to feel wet again.

I wanted to run away from Joey, but the only problem with that was that I seemed to be much, MUCH smaller (and weaker I was guessing) then I used to be. So yeah, I couldn't get away. He could easily catch up to me.

So what did I do instead? I curled up into a ball under my blanket. My eyes were squeezed shut as if to block out the horrific reality I was now in. My small body was shaking so bad that I couldn't do much of anything.

I was barely aware of the sound of Joey shouting in alarm. Joey ran over and scoop me into his arms. He began to rock me like a baby.

"Hey, hey, its okay Bendy, it's okay. Shush, shush..." The blond man whispered in a rather, as much as I hate to admit it, comforting voice. The wet liquid running across my body began to slow as I felt myself calming down.

I opened my eyes once again and gazed up at the man holding me. Joey's worried frown disappeared when he saw me looking at him.

Now that I let that wave of fear have a chance to wash over me, I found that my natural curiosity was beginning to return. Although I was still rather suspicious of my supposed creator.

"You doing better now?" He asked.

I opened my mouth and tried to say 'yes', but all that came out was a high pitched chirp, much to my annoyance. Drew laughed at the sound I made, which only furthered my rising irritation.

"Looks like we're going to have to teach you to speak, huh?" The tall blond chuckled. In response, I glared at him slightly.

 _'I do NOT need to be taught to speak like some small child! I'm almost 13 for Pete's sake! Well, I WAS going to be 13…'_ I felt despair beginning to grow inside me as my thoughts turned towards Mabel. _'I'm sorry Mabel. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to grow up with you.'_

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my rising depression when I heard the sound of fingers snapping and Joey calling my new name. I turned my attention to the worried-looking man holding me.

"You okay there, Bendy? For a moment there you looked like you just saw your world come crashing down around you."

I blinked. _'Wait, is he actually worried about me? Well, it would kind of make sense if he was. I mean he_ is _technically my father now, I guess. He just didn't create my body the traditional way. He used demonic black magic to create it.'_ I glanced off to the side. _'On a side note, I wish I could get a good look at what my new 'Bendy' body looks like.'_

Seeing that Joey was still waiting for an answer, I said 'I'm okay', which, of course, came out as a couple of chirps.

"I'm guessing that by the sound of your chirps, you said that you are okay, right?" I nodded at the question, which seemed to perk him up.

Joey set me back onto the ground. I wobbled a bit as I tried to stand on my back legs. Unfortunately, gravity won its battle over me. Luckily, I managed to stop myself from falling on my face by sitting down with my legs folded underneath my body, with my hands planted on the ground in front of me. Basically, I was sitting much like how a cat would.

I tilted my head up and stared up at the rather confused looking Joey. He mumbled something under his breath before bending down closer to my height.

"Looks like we're also going to have to teach you to walk on your back legs too." The blond man rubbed my head affectionately. Strangely, I found myself making a slight purring sound at the contact.

Joey cocked an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Are you purring?"

I felt myself blush in embarrassment.

My 'father' was silent for a moment before chuckling.

"I never expected a demon, even the kind that you are, to actually be able to _purr._ Hehe, it's actually kinda cute." It felt like my heart stopped right then.

The sound of knocking on the door echoed throughout the room. Joey quickly stood up and rushed over to it. He cracked open the door and peaked out with a shaky, "Yes?"

I tuned out whatever my 'creator' and the person on the other side of the door was talking about. Instead, I focused on the raging storm going on inside my head.

 _'I'm a d-demon?! THAT'S what I was reborn as?! Oh dear Lord,_ please _tell me it's not true! Please tell me that this is some kind of_ sick joke! _What am I- Wait, am I leaking that liquid again?'_

I noticed that a bit of my eyesight was covered by black. I blinked and reached up and wiped the liquid away from my eyes. I then brought my hand in front of my face and eyed the liquid.

The liquid was pure black, the same color as my tail- and also my freaking HAND!

 _'Is_ all _of my body black?... And am I MELTING?!'_

I stared at the liquid as it slowly ran down my hand, and dripped onto the floor. It looked and acted like it was...

"Ink."

My head snapped upward. Joey was a few feet away looking down at me with a small smile.

"I see the confusion on your face." He chuckled. "You are a living cartoon ink demon, Bendy. Your body is made out of ink."

I stared at my demonic body's creator with a look devoted to any emotion, but inside I was actually screaming out in anger and suffering. I couldn't help but question what the hell I did in my past life to deserve all... THIS! _'Is... Is it because I let myself get killed and left Mabel to live the rest of her life twinless? Was it because I wasn't a good brother?! Please! Please, someone, tell me WHAT FUCK I DID WRONG!'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Joey rubbing the top of my head. I blinked my eyes as I saw that at some point, the large blond closed the distance between us and bent down to my height.

"Hey, my little devil darling." I deadpanned. _'No. Just no. Do NOT call me darling, PLEASE! I_ refuse _to stoop to Gideon's level and become known as 'darling'!'_

Joey continued, completely oblivious to my disgusted inner protesting. "I need to leave for a bit. I need to take care of a few things around the studio. But don't worry, I'll be back! I left a few toys around the office for you to play with if you get bored."

He stood up and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door before pausing for a moment and glancing back at me with a fatherly smile.

"Be good, okay?" And with a single wink, he stepped through the door and locked it behind him, leaving me on my own.

 _'So, what do I do now?'_


	4. Exploring The Office Desk

**Own nothing but future OC's.**

[Updated]

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Exploring The Office Desk

* * *

 _'What do I do now?'_ I wondered to myself as I gazed around Joey's office with a look of confusion.

As I looked around, my eyes landed on where I was sleeping earlier. I raised an eyebrow.

 _'Jeez, I_ must _be small if I was sleeping in a freaking_ shoe box _without any trouble whatsoever! Well, at least Joey made it comfortable by stuffing some blankets into it.'_

I looked around a bit more. At some point, I noticed a few boxes that could be used as a makeshift staircase to get on top of Joey's desk.

I felt the first smile in this life spread across my face. _'If I can climb onto the desk I could get a good view of the room!'_

I tried to, once again, stand on my back legs so I could walk over to the boxes. Unsurprisingly, it failed. With a huff of annoyance, I gave up and instead walked on all fours over to them.

I put my hands on the first box and pushed myself up onto it with only, surprisingly, slight difficulty.

I slowly made my way up the box's until I finally found myself at the top. As I surveyed my new point of view on the world, I couldn't help but grin in triumph at this small accomplishment.

 _'HA! Take THAT height restrictions!'_

Joey's desk was cluttered with a bunch of random things. The mess it was in actually kind of reminded me of my old school desk.

I walked around the surface a bit, gawking at the objects thrown randomly around it. During my exploration though, I came across something strange. Sitting down in front of it, I eyed it with a confused frown.

It was about my size, maybe a bit smaller. It was almost completely black except for its face, gloves, and bowtie, which were all white. It seemed to also be wearing black boots. It had two pointy ear-like things on top of its head, which I was guessing were actually horns. On its face, it seemed to completely lack a nose. But it made up for the lack of a nose with its large pie-cut eyes and wide toothy grin.

I squinted at the strange thing before reaching out and poking it curiously. It felt soft and squishy, so it must be some kind of plushy.

 _'But of what? Wait! If this is a plushy, then it must have a tag somewhere, right? The tag will tell me who, or what, this thing is!'_ I grabbed the plushy and started looking for the tag. After a moment of looking, I managed to find the tag. It was on one of the things HORNS.

I facepalmed.

 _'God, I feel so stupid.'_ I sighed while pulling my hand away from my face. Grabbing the tag, I read the name on it.

 _'Bendy the Dancing Demon?'_ I raised an eyebrow. _'Isn't that what Joey keeps calling me?'_ I tapped my chin in thought. _'What Drew said before though, calling me a 'living cartoon ink demon...''_

Suddenly, it was like a spark was lit inside me. My eyes widened in realization.

 _'Wait a minute, is this doll what I'm supposed to be now? Was I reborn in an attempt to bring a cartoon character named 'Bendy' to life?'_ I pondered the doll's lack of a tail for a second.

 _'This cartoon version of... me…. doesn't seem to have a tail, but yet I do. Could the addition of a tail be caused by reality's influence on my physical structure?'_ I then looked at what the doll was wearing. _'On a side note, it also appears that I don't naturally come with Cartoon Bendy's wardrobe.'_

I then eyed the Bendy doll's gloves and boots with a look of disgust.

 _'I swear, if Joey tries to put those damn boots and gloves on me then we will soon find out ju_ _ **st much bodily harm a demon of my size can actually do.**_ _But I AM willing to put on that bowtie though.'_ I turned away from the doll with a slight smirk. _'Bowties are pretty cool, after all.'_

I wandered around the desk a bit more. After more exploration that led me looking down the back of the desk, I found that one of the drawers were open.

I tilted my head. _'Hmm, what's in_ there?'

My curiosity piqued, I hopped down off the desk and into the drawer. I landed with a small grunt and then looked around. There was a bag of LifeSavers in the corner and a few office supplies. What really drew my attention though was the small hand mirror underneath me. I couldn't help but wonder in the back of my mind as to why Joey Drew had a mirror stuffed in his desk.

Ignoring the strangeness of the mirror, I instead looked at my reflection with curiosity. I found that I _did,_ in fact, look like the Bendy doll, in a sense at least. I looked like the plushy but without its added wardrobe. That and my body shape reminded me of a kitten. A DEMONIC kitten, but a kitten no less.

All of a sudden, a yawn racked my body.

 _'I'm tired?_ Again? _How can I be tired again?! I_ literally _just woke up only an hour ago!'_ I yawned again and my eyes started to feel very heavy. _'Is this what it's like to be a baby? God, It sucks.'_ I weakly tried to climb out of the drawer, but I only managed to get about halfway out before drowsiness won its battle over me.

And that exactly how Joey Drew later found me. Hanging halfway out of his desk drawer, completely knocked out cold.

* * *

 **AN: If you want a reference of what Dipendy *Snort* kind of looks like then check out the Ask Sillyvision version of Bendy on Tumblr. I kind of based Dip-Dop's (young) new Bendy body on that little cutie~**


	5. Bottled Ink And A Deal

**AN: Hi everyone! You're probably wondering if Boris Wolf And Alice Angel are going to appear in SC, right? Well, yes! I already have an idea of how Boris is going to be added, but I can't really figure out Alice should be. Any ideas?**

 **Only one chapter today, sorry!**

 **Own nothing but OC's that may or may not appear.**

[Updated]

* * *

Chapter 4

Bottled Ink and a Deal

* * *

"Come on Bendy, cooperate with me, please!"

Joey was currently frowning down me as he held me in his lap, trying to feed me a baby bottle filled with ink. I scowled up at the bottle with repulsion.

I let out a low growl when the blond tried to, once again, stick the stupid thing in my mouth.

"Don't you growl at me young demon!" Joey scolded. "You need to eat! Why aren't you cooperating?"

 _'Fine, you want to know why I ain't cooperating? I'll tell you! First of all, if I'm supposedly a demon, then why do I need to eat? Second, do you seriously expect me to drink_ ink _of all things?!'_

Joey sighed, "Okay Bendy if you're going to be stubborn then we're going to have to do things another way. I _really_ didn't want to teach you about this until you were older, but you've forced my hand." He took a deep breath. "Let's make a Deal."

My breathing hitched with a mix of shock and terror. My eyes seemed to widen to an almost impossible degree. Memories of my past life flashed before my eyes, and I could almost hear Bill's mocking laughter ringing in my ears.

 _'D-Deal? I let out a small squeak I can make DEALS?!'_ I squeaked.

I was knocked out of my incoming panic attack by Joey when he grabbed me and pulled me off his lap. The blond man set me on his desk in front of him. After putting the bottle to the side, Drew leaned onto his elbows and gazed at me with his fingers intertwined.

"You're probably pretty confused, huh? Don't worry, I will explain to you what I know about demonic Deals. Luckily for you, I know quite a bit about them." He chuckled like that was NORMAL.

And so Joey cleared his throat and began his explanation.

"Okay my little devil darling, listen up! At some point in every demons' life, they will be summoned and offered a Deal. Making a deal is something every demon can do. Most often than not it's by a human, but it is not limited to just us. You may also be offered a Deal by one of the supernatural beings that lay hidden in this world, and that includes other demons. But there are a couple of rules for a demon when it comes to being summoned and making a Deal."

Joey leaned in close with a deathly serious look on his face.

"The first, and most important rule is to never, EVER tell someone your Soul Name. Your Soul Name is basically your true name. Not the one you are given at birth, but the name of your very soul. Almost every living being is unaware of their Soul Name. Honestly, the only being that is _truly_ aware of their Soul Name is probably a demon, which usually becomes first aware of it around the third month of its creation. Remember, if someone ever discovers the name of your soul, then they will have complete control over you. Even without a contract of a Deal."

After a moment of staring into my wide eyes, Joey leaned back. But he still looked rather serious.

"Moving on. The second rule for a demon and even the summoner themselves is to be VERY specific about your side of the Deal. The Deal could be used against you if you aren't specific on what you want."

Joey's warm smile finally returned and he ended his lecture with, "Alright, that concludes my lesson about Deals! Do you understand what I just told you?"

I stared for a second before quickly nodding. I still do not like the fact that I could make Deals, but it helped that I now knew more about them.

"Okay Bendy, let's make a Deal." As soon as my 'creator' said that (now that I wasn't paralyzed by fear) I noticed that a newer part of me, that I wasn't aware of before, started getting excited.

"Here's the Deal. If you drink your bottle of ink right now, then I will let you meet someone in a few weeks I've been meaning for you to see."

 _'Huh? Meet someone?'_ I tilled my head a bit to the side.

Joey Drew gave me a hand to shake and said, "Do we have a Deal?"

I eyed my father's hand with conflicted feelings. There was a tugging from somewhere within me, pushing me to make this Deal. A part of me that found the idea of making a Deal thrilling. I was guessing that it was part of my new demonic nature. Meanwhile, the main part of me, the part of me that was still human, told me not to make this Deal. It told me that if I made this Deal, I would be no better than Bill Cipher. It told me that I would be betraying my entire family, that I would be betraying _Mabel._

 _'But... who is this person that Joey wants me to meet? I would actually like to meet them, because honestly... I'm lonely.'_

Yesterday while exploring, I was horrified to discover that I was, somehow, reborn in the year 1930- 82 years before the start of Weirdmageddon! I could not understand why I was thrown so far into the past, or how it was even _possible._ I could only guess that it had something to do with that mysterious being I meet before I was reborn.

Discovering that _everyone that I care_ about hasn't even been _born yet_ was a very hard pill to swallow. I was beginning to feel the seed of depression growing inside me.

 _'I don't want to be alone.'_ I sighed. As much as I hate to admit it, it looks like my demonic side has won this battle. It could do some serious damage to my psyche if I don't interact with others at this point.

I reached my tiny hand out and grasped Joey's much larger one. We shook and sealed the Deal.

I was suddenly caught off guard by the rush of energy that crashed over me. My eyes widened as power flowed through me. My ink created black fur puffed up at what felt like static electricity dancing across my body. My body began to practically vibrate at the amount of energy running through me.

"And THAT, Bendy, is the reason demons love to make Deals!" Joey laughed, but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was more worried about the hurricane of foreign thoughts running through my head.

 _ **'De**_ _al Dea_ _ **l Deal good feels so good pow**_ _er Deal c_ _ **an't break it mo**_ _re mor_ _ **e got to have more power Deal Deal can't break i**_ _t more power more m_ _ **ore more!'**_ A grin, that was much like the one found on my cartoon counterpart, was quickly spreading across my face. My wandering eyes than landed on the baby bottle filled with ink, and I remembered what I still needed to do.

 _ **'Yes remem**_ _bere_ _ **d need to finish sid**_ _e of De_ _ **al..**_ _.'_ I walked over to the bottle and sat down. I put my hands on the bottle's sides and, with strength I didn't know I had, lifted it up and brought the mouthpiece to my still grinning face. I began drinking.

And that is how I found out that ink actually tasted rather good.

* * *

 **AN: Honestly, Bendy is a demon. A cartoon one, but still a demon... so I think he could make demonic deals. So yeah, after thinking about it a bit, this happened. On an ending note, I should let you something impotent about the chapters from now on until Arc 2, which is going to be much darker at some points. The chapters leading up to Arc 2 is going to be made of a bunch of time skips. Thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Calling Out Your Name

**AN: Gosh! You guys don't know how thankful I am to you my dear -sheep- readers! You make me SO happy! For you guys, I'm going to try a new writing style for this chapter I've been playing around with. But if you guys like the style I might continue using it… actually, I might just do it anyway. I kind of like it. But still, please let me know if you like it, alright? :D**

 **Nothing is mine but possible future OC's... and this story's plot. Of course you should know that by now, right?**

[Updated]

* * *

~Chapter 5~

Calling Out Your Name

* * *

 _I was running._

 _I was running through a maze, a labyrinth, with a sheep beside me. Voices of those who've I lost were whispering urgently in my ear, telling me to keep running, warning me of something I could not make out._

 _I could see the exit getting closer. The sheep that was running beside me a second ago was now standing in front of it, watching me approach._

 _It opened its mouth and said what sounded like complete gibberish, "Nema. Hsiw a ekam dna srats gnitoohs rof hctaw. Peehs Eht Fo Drol eht, Drol ruo era uoy. Era uoy ohw wonk ew tub, ytitnedi ruoy tsol ev'uoy. Llaf taerg eht retfa thgir, peerc ll'uoy erehw si ssenkrad. Lla ti ssentiw ll'uoy, bmal elttil roop."_

 _When I ran past the sheep and through the exit, I was stunned to find the ground has become checkered black and white squares. Turning around, I discovered that the labyrinth I was running through a moment before had completely disappeared, and In its place was chess pieces._

 _I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a familiar sigh from above. I looked up, and to my further confusion, I saw a giant woman on the opposite end of the chessboard._

 _Her curly hair was very long and (for some reason) pink while her eyes were a deep grey color, like an incoming storm on the horizon. There were 3 pale yellow furl-y like things sprouting from either side of her head. Around her neck was a necklace with a pure white crystal, and she also wore a very long, pale pink silky dress that seemed to flow like a gentle current of water._

 _The mysterious woman was gazing at something right above me. I wasn't paying attention though, I was too busy staring at her, strangely familiar, white chess pieces._

 _They were everyone I cared about from my life before, including the Cipher Wheel zodiacs. My rapidly widening eyes were instantly drawn to the one of my twin sister Mabel. Her piece looked depressed and entirely lost, and seemed to stare at me with the eyes of someone who has just seen the world end in front of them. It was the look of someone who has completely lost all hope and saw no light at the end of the tunnel. Looking at its face made my heart feel like it was going to shatter into a million pieces._

 _I tried to call out her name and tell her it was okay, but no sound seemed to come out. It was like I was mute. Anger bubbled to the surface at the fact I couldn't even comfort the chess piece version of my sister. I was about to run across the board instead, but I was stopped in my tracks when a large chess piece that looked like some kind of machine appeared in the middle of the board._

'What?' _I gaped at it._ 'What the hell is THAT?'

 _My attention was pulled away from the machine when the giant women suddenly spoke._

 _""...Your move..."" She whispered with what sounded like remorse._

'Who's move?' _I looked behind me. Behind me were black chess pieces shaped like people I've never seen before. My eyebrow raised slightly at two of the shapes. One was a bipedal wolf in overalls, and the other appeared to be a female, wingless angel with horns. The way both of them looked reminded me of characters from an old cartoon._

 _My eyes wandered upwards, and to my great shock, I saw Joey Drew above me._

 _"If you insist," Joey responded with a sinister grin._

 _I gasped when Joey raised his hand and pushed me into the middle of the board. Now in the center, and feeling very exposed, my gaze bounced between my father and the Women fearfully._

 _My fear quickly turned to panic when I heard the sound of insane laughter seemingly coming from every direction at once. Something told me to turn around, so I did against all my instincts telling me not to._

 _Behind was a giant Bill Cipher staring down at me. Every part of him was black except his eye, which was white. His one slit-eyed pupil glowed with bright blue light._

"LOOK AT YOU, PINE TREE! YOU'VE CLIMBED THE LADDER OF POWER QUITE A BIT SINCE THE LAST TIME WE'VE MET, HAVEN'T YA KID? BUT. . . IT SEEM THAT I CAN'T GET A FULL READING ON YOU AT THE MOMENT TO TELL EXACTLY _WHY_ YOU'VE SUDDENLY GOTTEN SO MUCH POWER." _Bill's eye glanced over at Joey._ "COULD THIS HUMAN HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT?"

 _The demonic triangle was silent for a moment before turning his attention back to me._

"NO MATTER, I WILL FIGURE IT OUT SOON ENOUGH. ALTHOUGH, I ALREADY HAVE A GUESS AS TO WHY YOU'VE GAINED THIS POWER." _Cipher suddenly looked positively gleeful. The unholy blue light admitting from his pupil grew brighter as he cackled and raised a fist._

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOW JUST… LIKE…."

 _I let out a soundless scream of terror when Bill slammed his massive fist on the chessboard._

 **"...ME!"**

 _A crack reverberated through the air as the chessboard broke in two. I began falling, and, fearing a second death, I desperately reached out and grasped for leverage. At the last moment, my hand grabbed the edge of the broken board. A quick glance below revealed an endless black abyss._

 _Despite the situation, when I looked back up I couldn't help but stare in awe at the people shaped chess pieces. They floated above me like they were still sitting on the board._

 _But..._

… _The white Mabel piece was now staring down at me._

 _I reached with my free hand out for her with longing eyes, soundlessly whispering her name. The chess piece seemed to become a real Mabel right before my eyes. She went onto her knees and reached for my hand with glossy eyes and a hopeful smile._

 _Finally, we're reunited…_

 _But just as our fingers were about to touch, I felt something icy cold wrap around my ankle. I yelped in alarm and looked down. There was what appeared to be a tendril made of ink wrapped around it._

'No!' _I began trying to fight back, but more shot out from the dark abyss below and wrapped around different parts of my body. They began pulling me down toward the darkness. My grip on the ledge was slipping._ 'No! NO! Please don't take me away from Mabel! I beg you! PLEASE!'

 _My struggling came to a halt when an arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and put a hand over my mouth. The being who did this leaned in close to my ear and whispered:_

 _ **"No ONe CaN SAvE yOu DIpPer. YOuR aRe aLL ALoNe, aND YoU aLWaY's WiLl bE."**_

 _With a muffled gasp, I lost my hold on the edge and began falling. I watched with horror as my grief-stricken twin faded into the distance._

 _ **"AnD WHeN yOu FiNALLy rEAliZe tHaT..."**_

 _The being gave a dark chuckle that chilled me deep to the bone._

 _ **"...YOu WiLl bE SeT FREE."**_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\_

I awoke with a start and shot up gasping for breath. Tears were leaking from my eyes and ink was running into my face, blocking my eyesight almost completely. I looked around the dark room, quickly realizing where I was.

I wasn't in Piedmont, nor was I in Gravity Falls. I was in Joey Drew's office. My new demonic inky body's _creator._ The body that I am now _trapped_ in because my original one was... killed. I was killed by Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon. I was burned alive right before Mabel's eyes.

The memory of my dream I just awoke from was suddenly renewed.

 _'Mabel…'_ I put my head in my hands and began sobbing hard. I was barely aware of the faint chirping sounds that were coming from my mouth. It almost sounded like I was _mumbling her name._

 _'I'm so sorry.'_

 **AN: Welp, THAT just happened. I am now a terrible person. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be out soon! Also, see if you can decipher what the sheep said to Dipper at the beginning. It is kind of a clue for things to come.**


	7. Interlude: Drink

**AN: OMG, thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! I love you all! Now on with the story! Swearing ahead... of course it wouldn't be one of my works if it didn't have swearing so you should really expect it by now, right?**

 **Nothing is mine but OC's and this story's plot idea.**

[Updated]

* * *

~Interlude~

Drink

* * *

It has been almost three weeks since I've been reborn, and not once have I gone outside Joey Drew's office nor seen anyone other than him.

I am bored. Like seriously, I'm freaking BORED. I am so bored that I have resorted to 'talking' to the Bendy doll on the desk, and batting Joey's marble collection across the floor just to entertain myself.

The isolation is causing me to think, and remember, things I would prefer not to think about at all. Like my life before, and how it ended. That and HER. Every time I think about HER I fall into a bout of severe depression.

The good news is that my father was going to complete his side of the Deal we made a few weeks ago and introduce me to someone new tomorrow. Before Joey left the office to do some things around the studio, I noticed how excited, yet nervous, he seemed to be about whoever was going to meet me.

I can understand why the man would be nervous about me meeting someone though. I mean seriously, my creator unknowingly resurrected a murdered child and placed them into the demonic cartoon body he created using black magic. The person that I am now is not even supposed to EXIST. So yeah, I'm basically a whole bunch of fucked up shit in a cute kitten sized package.

And yes, I am replaying these exact thoughts to the Bendy Doll at this very moment.

I stopped 'talking' and stared at the Bendy doll.

' _I was talking to an inanimate object, and I have been doing so for a while. I am seriously starting to question my sanity.'_ I stared a bit more before shrugging. _'Whatever. Talking to an inanimate object is still way better than living in complete boredom.'_

I suddenly heard a knock at the office door. My head whipped towards it when I heard it open.

"Hey Joey, hate to bother you about this but Lindsey has once again... lost..."

I stared at the man in the doorway in shock, in which he returned with double the amount. He had messy dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. Glancing at his body, I noticed that he was wearing a white, button-up dress shirt, black shoes, and light brown slacks with suspenders. I also took note of the fact that he was missing his left pants-leg about halfway up to his knee. To make up for it the man freaking had a PINK BANDANNA wrapped around his leg where the tear in his slacks was.

"...Uh..." Was all the strange man was able to respond with at the sight of me.

After a minute or two of staring at each other, the blond man finally said something other than 'Uh'.

"...Bendy?" He asked with an air of disbelief. Not knowing what else to do, I nodded my head slowly in confirmation.

There was another short round of staring between us before the blond mumbled: "I need a drink" and closed the door behind him, leaving me gawking at where he was just a moment ago stupidly.

 _'...What the hell just happened?'_

 **AN: Look who has finally made an appearance, it's Sammy Lawrence! Now excuse me while I go sit in the corner and think about how I want to go about writing the next chapter.**


	8. The Big Bad Friendly Wolf

**Hellllooooo~ my dear friends! Wow, it's been quite a while since I've updated, huh? I'm sorry, I have been suffering from some serious Writer's Block. But it also gave me some time to plan out future chapters, finish BATIM, and watch lots of theory videos on YouTube. I already have over** _ **20 chapters**_ **waiting to be written! And that's just** _ **scratching the surface**_ **of what this story has in store. So, yeah…. Second Chance is going to be... quite long. (Why do I torture myself like this?)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been leaving reviews while I was gone! I love you all so much!**

 **And finally, a HUGE shout out to SweetNightmares22! That amazing person made a Gravity Falls/BATIM crossover which was inspired by Second Chance! I hope you realize how honored and happy this makes me feel.**

 **Go check her and her story Ink & Paper out on Wattpad, or here on Fanfiction. On Wattpad she goes by the name TheGirlWhoWrites1997.**

 **As for everyone else, go read it. Now. Please.**

 **Enough diddle-daddling! Let's get this show on the road!**

 **I own nothing but this story's plot and any future OC's that may or may not make an appearance.**

* * *

~Chapter 6~

The Big Bad Friendly Wolf

* * *

So here I am, laying in my makeshift cardboard box bed, staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes.

 _'I'm so bored.'_ I sighed.

It's kind of strange. Before I died, I had never gotten as easily bored as I do now. I still have lots of toys to mess around within the office, but yet I don't really do anything with them. They just kind of sit there, taking up space.

I just don't find them very interesting.

It could be because I've already played with them. Once, but still! I used to be able to entertain myself for hours on end with no trouble at all.

 _'What happened to those days? Oh yeah, it went down the fucking drain when I was killed by that unhinged floating Dorito.'_ I growled lowly and flipped onto my side, eyes glaring at the door.

Today was the day that I was _finally_ going to meet someone new. Someone _different._ That is if Joey telling the truth and didn't lie just to get me to drink that (tasty) ink. Deep within me, I can feel that bonds of our Deal tugging at my chest; Hungering to be completed. My demonic side was practically _roaring_ that Joey better not break our Deal.

I don't like this new side of me. I just want these demonic urges to go aw _ay an_ _ **d burn in HELL.**_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I quickly sat up and my eyes widened as the door began opening. I felt what I assumed to be my heartbeat start to pick up speed.

"Oh Bendy~ !" Joey sang as he poked his head out from behind the door. With a nervous-looking grin on his face, he stepped into the room.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry that it took so long; I was having a bit of trouble escaping the eyes if one of my employees." The corners of his mouth twitched momentarily. "So, anyway, are you ready to finally complete our Deal and meet your new friend?"

Brushing the weirdness of that comment to the side, I let out a high pitched chirp. My widened eyes stared up at him with anticipation.

Joey's grin widened. "Ok Bendy, I would like to introduce you to your new big brother-"

Out of nowhere, there was a flash of something rushing towards me. I had no time to react before my world was consumed by black and the stench of ink and canine. The scent alone caused me to cringe back in both shock and disgust. But when I did I was met with the sight of two large pie-cut eyes.

"Boris!" The black thing was removed and I took a deep breath of fresh air. I wheezed with a hand on my chest before focusing my attention back on the other two in the room. I stiffened momentarily before relaxing with a raised eyebrow.

 _'Well, I wanted something new, and I guess I got it in the form of another demonically created cartoon. I really should start specifying what exactly it is that I want.'_

Standing before me was a black and white, anthropomorphic cartoon wolf. The wolf, who was about half the size of Joey, was staring wide-eyed at said man with his long ears pulled back.

"That wasn't very nice Boris! You don't just jump on other people like that, especially ones who are much smaller than you! You could have hurt him!" Joey scolded.

Boris responded with a sad whimper.

Joey groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Boris. I understand that you're excited to meet your little brother, but you just can't be that rough with him! He is… fragile, okay?"

I felt anger and frustration rise up from within me. _'Fragile? Fragile?! Dude, have you seen what I've done?! I freaking took on the living definition of satan, multiple times! I've even been possessed by said demon! I am far from being fragile!'_

Meanwhile, the wolf whimpered again and moved his eyes away from Joey and instead focused on me. After holding my gaze for a moment, he looked away and down at his feet with barely contained tears. My anger was soon completely forgotten.

 _'Wait, is he trying to apologize to me?'_ I looked away and shifted a bit in my box awkwardly. _'This cartoon wolf, who is apparently my older brother, and who was very likely also created by the use of black magic, is trying to apologize for almost squashing me? How am I supposed to feel about this?'_ After about a minute of shifting around, I turned back at Boris with furrowed eyebrows before finally sighing in defeat. _'Fuck it. I'm going to go comfort him.'_

I crawled out of my bed and dropped onto the floor. After peeling my face off the wooden floor, I cautiously made my way over to the large canine. I stopped at his paw-like feet, and, with what little strength had, pushed myself up onto my back legs. I set my hands on Boris's leg for balance.

I chirped loudly.

Boris's eyes widened and he looked down at me in surprise.

I chirped again. _'Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. You just shocked me is all.'_

Joey set a hand on Boris's head, getting his attention. The wolf looked up at him quizzically.

"Boris, just because Bendy is small, that doesn't mean you can't play with him," Joey said.

The toon cocked an eyebrow in response, almost as if to ask, "Are you sure?"

Joey sighed before flashing him an exhausted smile. Joey reached down and scooped me up, which caused a small squeak of surprise to escape from my mouth.

"Here," Joey said as he passed me off to Boris.

The inky wolf stared at me with confusion, which I mirrored back at him as he held me like a baby.

After staring at each other for a bit, Boris's confused look shifted to one more on the range of awe. A smile spread across his muzzle as his tail began to wag happily. He then nuzzled me.

 _'Umm, okay, this is really weird.'_

"Boris."

Boris's ears perked. He stopped nuzzling me and looked up at our creator.

"Boris, I know that you are aware that you aren't perfect, and I know that you were originally just created as a trial run. But please, I need your help in taking care of Bendy." Joey looked downcast as he reached to rub my head. I instinctively let out a purr as he stroked my horns.

"I can tell that he is really lonely, no matter how much he tries to hide it from me." _'Shit, is it really that obvious?'_ "He needs a lot of companionship. Companionship that I can't always offer him."

Joey put his free hand on the top of Boris's head. "But that's where you come in! You can help! You can be the faithful companion he needs!" Joey Drew flashed a wide, cheerful grin. "Boris, are you willing to take on the role of big brother and help me take care of Bendy?"

Boris's eyes immediately began to sparkle with happiness. His tail began to seemingly wag a mile a minute. Boris whined with joy and ran towards my bed. With a free hand, he grabbed my blankets and dragged them into the corner of the room. He arranged them into a small, makeshift nest and laid down with me between his arms.

Then it only got weirder.

A sound somewhere between a squeak and a gasp escaped from my mouth when Boris began licking my back. I stared wide-eyed at Joey as I felt myself growing increasingly more wet with each lick of Boris's tough.

"I'll take that as a yes!' Joey laughed his ass off

I groaned with embarrassment and face-planted myself onto the blanket.

 _'_ _Someone shoot_ _me now.'_


	9. In Need of the Keys

**I own nothing but this story's plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7

In Need of the Keys

* * *

Joey, Boris, and I sat criss-cross on the wooden floor. Our father stared into our eyes with an intense look of determination. He took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out.

"Okay you two," he said. "Let's try this again. Say 'dad.'"

"V-f-ahn-" Boris's attempt turned into more of a bark.

Me, on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble. All that came out for my attempt was a wet, gurgle-like sound.

I growled with anger. _'Dammit!'_

"No no, Boris! DAD not VAN! V N and D are completely different sounds! And where the hell did you get that 'F' from?" Joey peeled his eyes away from Boris and fixated on me with a stressful look.

"And you, Bendy, just- just-" He rubbed his face with an exhausted sigh. "Just keep trying, okay?"

I glared back at him venomously. _'What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? These stupid inky vocal cords of mine are just. Not. Cooperating!'_

Suddenly, a pressure began to rise from the back of my throat. I let out a groan of discomfort and then, with a deep breath and loud hack, I coughed up a blob of bubbling ink onto the floor.

 _'That and I keep hacking this nasty shit up.'_

"Bendy!" Joey shrieked in a high pitched voice. "Not again!"

I responded with a moan. _'I really hate this body sometimes.'_

The distressed man stood up and began frantically running around the room, searching for any cleaning supplies.

Boris, meanwhile, stared down at the inky blob on the floor. He looked up at me and tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. I squinted back at him. _'What?'_

"Eww," he said. "Ww-i?"

I snorted. _'You're asking the wrong person, mutt.'_

Boris opened his muzzle, ready to ask more broken up questions, but was immediately cut off by the sound of loud rumbling.

Joey's high-pitched shriek filled the air.

"Oh no, the cleaners have betrayed us!" The tall man shouted as he flew past. "Take cover, my inky children!"

Boris and I widened our eyes in unison and looked behind us. The contents of Joey's large, overstuffed closet fell down towards us

We shrieked. Boris acted fast and swiftly scooped me up and scrambled out of the way. He took a sharp turn and dove under the desk.

Chairs, cleaning products, and other random stuff crashed down around the small office. The sound of breaking glass filled the air as the only window in the office shattered.

And then silence.

"Bendy, Boris. Are you alright?" Joey called out from somewhere in the room.

Boris poked me, getting my attention. I looked up from his arms and swiftly nodded. He returned the nod and barked back at Joey in confirmation.

There was a loud sigh of, "Thank God."

Then there was the sound of shifting.

Silence.

"Oh my God, my office!"

Oh look, my irritation senses are tingling.

How wonderful.

* * *

The sound of bickering carried throughout the room. Boris and I hid underneath Joey's desk, trying to be as quiet as possible. Well, that's not entirely true. Boris was the one actually under the desk. I was, unfortunately, stuffed in one of the drawers.

 _'Wow, my irritation senses never cease to amaze me. Maybe I should just start calling myself "The Amazing Spider-Dip."'_ I snorted. _'That was "super" corny.'_ I let out a wheeze of barely contained laughter. _'That was terrible.'_

After our little closet fiasco, Joey tried to clean up the damage it caused all by himself. Unfortunately, while he was able to clean up most of the fallen stuff, he couldn't fix the broken window all on his own.

No matter how much duck tape he tried to use.

And so, our creator was forced to call upon outside help. Which, of course, meant me and Boris had to hide. The only problem with that though is that the guy that Joey was forced to ask for assistance from didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing.

"Sir, if ya want my honest opinion... that there is a hole." The unknown employee said with a rather young, masculine voice. My guess was that he was somewhere between the ages of 17 and 20 years.

You could practically hear the deadpan on Joey's face when he responded with, "No shit, sherlock. What gave you _that_ bright idea?"

"Well, it was the-"

"I was being sarcastic!" Joey snapped. "I was asking if you could fix it, not what the hell it _was!"_

"Err, I think so. Maybe. But-"

"Great!" Joey cut him off. "I would like you to have it done within the hour."

"An hour?! But sir-"

"No buts! Get started!"

"Dang it, Mr. Drew! I am aware that you want this to be fixed as soon as possible. But I am a janitor, not a miracle worker. With all due respect sir, fixin' this here hole will take far longer than an hour."

BANG

I jumped when Joey slammed his fist on the top of the desk.

"Dammit, Franks! That window better be freaking fixed within an hour _or so help me_ you're not getting your extra pay!"

Silence.

"Fine. Whatever. Have it your way." Franks finally grumbled after about a minute. "But I can't replace the whole thing in that short amount of time. The best I can do is board it up for now."

"That is fine," Joey responded.

Franks sighed and began moving stuff around. "Ya darn lucky I just so happen to know a little bit about fixin' things. At least it ain't pipes this time…"

"Hush up and hurry up, will ya?"

The sound of footsteps told me that Joey had walked away, likely to the other side of the room. When Joey was out of earshot, Franks began mumbling something about wood, finding his keys, and "getting out of here".

After about an hour of almost constant banging, the window was boarded up and Boris and I could finally come out of hiding.

But later that night, as I lay in our bed staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but brood over the new questions hanging over my head.

 _'Who is this 'Franks' guy? And why the hell does his voice sound so familiar?'_

To say that this day was interesting would be an understatement. _'At least it wasn't boring, right?_ '


End file.
